30 years later
by TacoTuesday69
Summary: Its 30 years later after the big incident with the bite of 87, and now things are different in the 20th century. Namira now graduate and 18 is being forced to go out of her house and find a job before her sister kicks her out. With her friend Daedric the both go and look at a place that might hire Namira.


There was a cool breeze blowing through my bed room window, I laid down on my twin bed looking up at my ceiling fan as it spun around rapidly. It was 12p.m, the sun was still out and it was high up in the sky, I have been laying here for almost 3 hours not knowing what to do for the rest of my summer vacation.

"Hey get up you lazy fuck. Its time to be a grown up."A voice said bursting through my door.

I groaned and rolled over covering my head with my purple ugly pillow."No...I am sleeping...go away."

The person frowned and grabbed my legs then with one strong pull, hauled me off my bed."Namira! you are 18! College isn't till the end of August. Its time for you to get out there and  
look for a job!"

I fell off hitting my head on the floor."OW FUCK!"I said then sat up."God dame it Juno, why the fuck did you have to throw me off the bed!?"

"Look. I am tired of supporting your ass, you are 18, its time to help pay rent!"Juno snapped."Get up and go."She said then walked out slamming the door.

I sigh standing up then heading over to my closet looking through my clothes. After an hour of looking through garbage I pulled out a blue spaghetti strapped dress with white lace at the tip, pulling the dress on I pushed my closet closed and looked into the mirror flattening it out. Lately, I have been merging out of the tom boy attire into the female.

I walked out of my room, grabbing my keys and purse."Juno ill be back later."

"Be back by 10. Or im locking you out."Juno yelled from the kitchen.

"I have a key dumb fuck!"I yelled then made my way out of the house. I love my sister dont get me wrong but, she can be a major ass sometimes.

I walked out into the hot, humid, world which pisses me off cause California has been bi-polar for the last few days and I swear I will scream if this weather doesn't get its shit together. Walking down the sidewalk I looked through windows and went inside shops, fast food restaurants, restaurants and anything else that you can get a job at.

"You can apply online!"

"If you go to our page you can apply online!"

"Online!"

I groaned sitting outside a Taco Bell. No application. No paper. No nothing. Online this online that this world is too connected.

"Well look who it is."A voice said coming toward me."I didn't know trash looked nice."

I looked up with an unamused expression."Oh its you."

The person sat beside me giving me a small chuckle."Dont give me that attitude you know I am very sensitive person"

"Im not in the mood Daedric."I groaned hiding my face in my arms.

Daedric is my best friend who...well we go from best friends to like...best fuck friends...yet we aren't dating and we still have good sex sessions. This a very confusing relationship cause its on and off.

"Whats wrong? You seem down. Care to tell daddy whats wrong?"He asked.

"Nnnngghhh NO!"I yelled at him pressing my index finger onto his chesy ."I WILL NEVER EVER EVER CALL YOU DADDY! IM NOT INTO THAT INCEST BULLSHIT!"

"Chill chill. I am kidding. But seriously tell me whats wrong."He asked with a more serious tone.

I looked at him knowing he is now not playing anymore. I sat back on my seat and sighed softly looking at my finger."Juno said I have to get a job before I start school...If not things are gonna get ugly."I look at him with a distress expression."Its so hard now a days..."

He just stared at me. I sighed then look down, He just then lifted my chin."Hey I know a place that is hiring anyone."

I look at him blinking."Wait really?"

"Yeah. They are desperate for work. I think they are still looking. Come on lets go check it out. Its new too."He smiled standing up.

I smiled then get up."Alright lets go."I pushed in my chair then suddenly my feet wasn't on the floor.

Daedric held me in his hands bridal style."Yes lets go."

"HEY! PUT ME DOWN!"I struggled.

"No thanks."He hauled me over his shoulder then began to walk down towards the sidewalk.


End file.
